


what the moon has done to me

by liebemagneto



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Mystery, Romance, Werewolves
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liebemagneto/pseuds/liebemagneto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз не боялся историй про волков, которые утаскивают непослушных детей, любящих гулять допоздна, в гущу леса, — он просто в это не верил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	what the moon has done to me

**Author's Note:**

> Оборотень!АУ, которое не поддаётся закону полнолуния.
> 
> [зеркало на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3940865).

Семья Чарльза Ксавье жила в глуши леса. У них был деревянный двухэтажный дом, с подвалом и чердаком, на котором Чарльз проводил немало времени и где хранил свои сокровища — листья, камушки, желуди, перья и даже шкурки. Он часто убегал в чащу и пропадал там с утра до поздней ночи, за что ему, разумеется, доставалось от матери. Но лес был его стихией — Чарльз неплохо ориентировался, знал тайные тропинки и короткие пути, запросто мог выйти на дорогу и в город, найти грибную или земляничную поляну. И не боялся историй про волков, которые утаскивают непослушных детей, любящих гулять допоздна, в гущу леса, — он просто в это не верил.

Чарльзу было шесть, когда он увидел первый волчий след. С каждым годом их становилось всё больше, но сколько бы Чарльз ни пытался выяснить, куда ведут отпечатки лап, он заходил в тупик — следы обрывались у бурного ручья, разрастающегося по весне до реки. Чарльз никому не сказал о своей находке и продолжал играть в детектива, чувствуя, как кровь кипит в жилах. Он придумывал себе десятки различных историй, и однажды по-настоящему испугался — в полнолуние кто-то скрёбся под окном, и дикий вой, раздававшийся вдалеке, мешал спать всю ночь. Шерон запретила сыну гулять по лесу, и Чарльз был вынужден играть во дворе за забором, тоскливо поглядывая в сторону густых елей. Они шуршали, перешёптываясь между собой, и Чарльз пообещал себе: он выяснит, что скрывает чаща.

Зимой — вой тогда утих, а следы практически пропали — Чарльз вновь стал сбегать из дома. Он уходил ещё при свете солнца, и возвращался, когда последние холодные лучи скрывались за горизонтом. Вскоре он снова обнаружил отпечатки — волчьи лапы привели мальчика к норе, в которой кто-то скулил. Красные капли, поначалу принятые им за крупные ягоды брусники, оказались кровью. В тот ясный день Чарльз Ксавье, которому уже было двенадцать, обзавёлся другом.

***

Он притащил в дом крохотного волчонка — раненого, с грязным блёклым подшёрстком. Щенок толком не успел открыть глаза, он скулил и плакал, упрямо пытался сбежать, хотя едва стоял на коротеньких лапках. Шерон только вздохнула, а отец Чарльза — ветеринар — настоял, что такому малышу стоит остаться в тепле, нельзя бросать его на произвол судьбы.

Чарльз с лёгкостью придумал волчонку имя, стоило тому встать на ноги и разлепить веки. У него были удивительные глаза, казалось, что они меняют цвет — от зелёного к серому, от серого к почти непроницаемому чёрному — в зависимости от настроения.

— Эрик. Я назову тебя Эрик.

Щенок фыркнул, будто что-то понимал, и отвернулся, укладываясь не на подушке, а в углу, подальше от людей. Чарльз сразу забрал питомца — он был уверен, что волк вырастет и останется у них — к себе в комнату, на второй этаж, и всячески пытался добиться его доверия. Чарльз постоянно говорил с ним, рассказывал, как прошёл день, но дикий зверь скалил зубы и не слушал.

Чарльз брал его на улицу — волк и сам туда рвался. Эрик скакал по двору с такой радостью, что Чарльз тоже начинал светиться и хохотать, пока ещё маленький щенок, которого можно было прятать в кармане толстовки, зарывался в чистый снег носом, чихал и катался на спине.

— Я хочу взять тебя с собой, но папа говорит, что ты убежишь, — признался Чарльз после Рождественских каникул. Ему пора было возвращаться в школу. К тому времени они с Эриком успели немного подружиться — тот хотя бы перестал скалить молочные клыки и подходил ближе, любопытничая. Миновало всего две недели, и Чарльз был страшно рад, что питомец наконец-то начал ему доверять, пусть и чуть-чуть.

Эрик недовольно тявкнул, как делал, когда был не согласен со словами людей, и ткнулся лбом в ногу Чарльза, который стоял у зеркала и пытался застегнуть кардиган, но попадал не в те петли.

— Я буду очень-очень скучать. Ты же никогда не оставался дома один. Может… может…

Чарльз нахмурился и помотал головой, отказываясь от своих же идей, не успев их толком озвучить. Он обречённо вздохнул, опустился на корточки и погладил щенка за ухом.

— Жди меня здесь и слушайся маму, а я принесу тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое, идёт?

Эрик озорно вильнул хвостом и подбежал к стулу, подпрыгнул и вцепился зубами в лямку рюкзака — тот рухнул на пол. Эрик, в отличие от собак, не был пуглив, и не отскочил в сторону. Чарльз открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться, но рассмеялся — волчонок залез внутрь сумки, устраиваясь поудобнее. Порой Чарльз поражался тому, насколько смышленым может быть волк. Он очень многое понимал и уже сейчас имел характер, который не боялся показывать, хотя до сих пор не мог привыкнуть к людям.

— Мама убьёт меня, если узнает, — Чарльз широко улыбнулся, но застегнул молнию и взвалил рюкзак на плечо по дороге к двери. Шерон, конечно же, обо всём узнала, точно как и Брайан, но если мать пыталась строжиться, то отец лишь подмигнул. Эрик стал в школе настоящей знаменитостью, но Чарльз не ревновал — наоборот, он был счастлив, что у его питомца появились другие знакомые.

***

Волчонок рос не по дням, а по часам — к весне его уже было проблематично носить в рюкзаке, поэтому щенок бежал рядом, спотыкаясь и скользя на тонком льду. Чарльз посмеивался и подшучивал над длинноногим и нескладным Эриком, чьи лапы постоянно разъезжались в разные стороны, из-за чего тот хватал Чарльза за штанины и шнурки. Эрик не только подрос, но и сменил свой грязноватый подшёрсток на благородную тёмно-серую шерсть, однако между лап, на брюхе, всё равно осталось белое пятно причудливой формы — Эрику ужасно нравилось, когда Чарльз, и только Чарльз, зарывался пальцами в светлой шерсти и чесал ему живот.

У Чарльза не было никаких секретов. Эрик знал всё, даже то, кто пишет ему сообщения. Чарльз читал вслух — сказки ли, взяв волчонка под одеяло и уложив себе на грудь, учебники ли, повторяя домашнее задание. Эрик внимательно слушал, навострив уши, а лёжа вместе с Чарльзом в постели смотрел так, что тот смущённо отводил глаза. Всё чаще ему казалось, что Эрик знает и понимает больше, чем он мог представить, — смотрел волк очень уж по-человечески мудро и задумчиво.

Подростком Эрик стал убегать в лес. Впервые Чарльз очень испугался и расстроился до слёз, когда тот вырвался за ограду и скрылся в густой листве. Он сам бросился следом, но волк был проворнее и быстрее. Чарльз сбил ноги, но так и не нашёл друга — он по-настоящему рассердился и ни с кем не разговаривал весь день. Эрик вернулся под утро, вся его морда была в крови, из зубов торчала заячья шерсть. Чарльз разразился долгой тирадой, пока отмывал питомца под душем, и в итоге обиженно шмыгнул и ушёл к себе, захлопнув дверь прямо перед носом Эрика.

Чарльз лёг в кровать и накрылся с головой, и лежал так до тех пор, пока не услышал скрип двери. Эрик просто встал на задние лапы и надавил на ручку — та и открылась. Он лёг на живот и бесшумно подполз к постели, помедлил и засунул под одеяло морду. Потыкался в руку, поскулил — Чарльз вздохнул, но сопротивляться не стал и разрешил забраться к себе. Так они и помирились, не успев толком поссориться.

***

Эрик продолжал расти. У него появились коренные острые зубы, и он стал кусаться больнее, прихватывая хоть и нежно, но до крови. Чарльз вычитал, что таким образом волки показывают свою предрасположенность, однако родители не разделяли его энтузиазма. Шерон беспокоилась и предлагала отпустить волка на свободу, Брайан построил на улице будку, настояв, что зверь должен спать во дворе. Эрику же совсем не понравилось, что из тёплой постели его выгоняют на холодную землю. Он выл всю ночь, хотя луны не было видно, и замолчал лишь когда Шерон, не выдержав, разрешила ему зайти в дом.

Чем больше становился волк, тем больше становилось и проблем. В школе сказали, что брать на уроки животное без намордника и поводка нельзя, поэтому Чарльз купил в зоомагазине плотный ошейник из кожи и намордник из стали, хотя надеть их на волка оказалось не так просто. Эрик сопротивлялся изо всех сил, клацал зубами, извивался и рычал, но на Чарльза не кидался и даже не поцарапал его.

— Эрик, прекрати, ради всего святого! Нам нужно одеться, иначе мне придётся оставить тебя здесь. И не в доме, а на улице. Ты этого хочешь? Ну и пожалуйста, — Чарльз окончательно разозлился после пятой попытки, бросил на землю поводок и ушёл внутрь, закрыв дверь на замок. Он игнорировал Эрика, сидя в гостиной перед телевизором с пачкой их любимых чипсов, хотя прекрасно ощущал тяжёлый и хмурый — он мог поклясться, что Эрик хмурится — взгляд.

На следующий день Чарльз действительно пошёл в школу один, все уроки он сидел и рассеянно смотрел в окно. На скучном английском, доделав задание, он ждал остальных и почти задремал, сонно глядя во двор — ему показалось, что за оградой сидит Эрик. Чарльз тряхнул головой, и видение исчезло. Он вздохнул и снова взял карандаш, бездумно рисуя на полях отпечатки волчьих лап.

Но Эрик продолжал упрямиться. Он отказывался надевать экипировку послушной собаки и в конце концов разодрал поводок на лоскуты, что окончательно вывело из себя Чарльза. Эрик капризничал до самых каникул, на время которых Чарльз уехал вместе со своим классом на экскурсию в Канаду — его не было дома десять дней. Эрик встречал его у самых ворот, вился у ног, глядя ласково и игриво. И стоило Чарльзу отвернуться, показывая, что он всё ещё недоволен его поведением, Эрик убежал и вернулся с ошейником в зубах. К зиме он приучился ходить на поводке и согласился примерить комбинезон, который всё же быстро оборвал о ветки. Чарльз не стал спорить и к вопросу об одежде они не возвращались.

***

Переходный возраст Чарльза изменил не только его голос. Чарльз всё чаще отпускал Эрика гулять в лес, особенно вечерами, в то время как сам ходил на какие-то сомнительные вечеринки. Он подружился с милой девушкой, её звали Мойра, с которой обедал, ходил на эти самые вечеринки и которую провожал до дома после школы.

Затем Чарльз пригласил Мойру к себе в гости, чтобы помочь ей разобраться с проектом по химии. Эрику девушка очевидно не понравилась — он оскалился, зарычал и прижал голову к полу, будто готовясь к нападению. Однако он не стал кидаться на гостью и лёг, вытянулся на ковре рядом, собственнически положив длинные лапы Чарльзу на ноги, тыкался ему под руку и вынуждал себя гладить. Чарльз снова ощутил это странное чувство — ему было неловко находиться рядом с Эриком, ему казалось, что он изменяет человеку, словно общение с девушкой — это предательство. Мойру волк, вероятно, напугал — она косилась на него с опаской, хотя огромный зверь выглядел совершенно ручным, млея под ласками хозяина.

Девушка ещё несколько раз приходила в гости. Однажды Чарльз позвал её наверх, в свою комнату, и закрыл за ней дверь. Эрик остался в коридоре, и, судя по звукам, уткнулся носом в щель, громко пытаясь что-то унюхать. Чарльз смеялся и беззаботно болтал с Мойрой, которая ни с того ни с сего потянулась его поцеловать. Чарльз бездумно поддался, но вздрогнул и отскочил в сторону, когда нечто тяжёлое ударилось о дверь с той стороны — это Эрик всей массой своего тела бросился на хлипкую деревянную перегородку. С тех пор Мойра не заходила на чай, и Чарльз, пристыженный и смущённый, старался избегать встречи с ней в школе.

Ему действительно было стыдно. Его лучший друг — Эрик — стал свидетелем его неумеренного подросткового аппетита. Ещё больше Чарльза расстраивало то, что Эрик, очевидно, обиделся. На призыв залезть в постель он фыркнул и спрятался под кроватью, куда уже с трудом помещался.

Чарльз вздохнул, слез с постели и забрался следом, пряча лицо в мягкой и шелковистой шерсти, которую обожал вычёсывать и мыть.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста. Я… не знаю, что на меня нашло. Она совсем тебе не понравилась?

Эрик рыкнул, но не изменил позы. Чарльз осторожно погладил мощную лапу с жёсткими от бега по лесу подушечками и крепче сжал волка в объятиях. Он не заметил, как уснул прямо на холодном полу. Эрик разбудил его как всегда — вылизывая широким шершавым языком лицо. Чарльз извинился ещё несколько раз, и с тех пор никого не звал в гости.

***

Осенью Чарльз уговорил отца пойти в поход. Шерон предпочла остаться дома, Эрик же воспринял эту новость с восторгом. Он рвался в лес, бежал впереди, выискивал тропинки и звал людей за собой. Брайан поначалу сопротивлялся, но в итоге поддался и направился за волком, видимо, согласившись с тем, что тот знает и понимает природу лучше. Так они выбрались на широкую дорогу, ведущую в горы, и шли ещё несколько часов, прежде чем сделать привал.

Чарльз помог отцу расставить палатки, разжёг костёр и, пока Брайан возился с ужином, забрался на какой-то уступ и достал камеру. С невысокой горы, которую некоторые презрительно называли холмом, открывался вид на бескрайние хвойные деревья, вечнозелёные верхушки которых покачивались на ветру. В детстве, когда Чарльзу ещё не было и десяти, он забредал в гущу леса и долго смотрел вверх, поражаясь мощным секвойям, которые до сих пор казались ему настоящими монстрами — огромными, необъятными. Но смотреть на них с высоты оказалось не так страшно — в красноватых лучах заката деревья выглядели такими же крохотными, каким был сам Чарльз.

Эрик сидел рядом и задумчиво смотрел на горизонт, хотя мог бы виться у костра и выпрашивать еду, как обычная собака. Чарльз устроился на камнях и протянул к волку руку, зарываясь пальцами в густой шерсти. Эрику уже исполнился год с небольшим, и Чарльз всё чаще стал замечать, что в волке что-то изменилось. Он был… другим? Не диким зверем, не ручным питомцем, — с каждым днём он всё больше напоминал человека. Как-то раз Чарльз вышел из ванной в одном полотенце, скинул то в своей комнате и начал переодеваться. Эрик спал на кровати — Чарльз только взял в руки бельё, как увидел, что Эрик поднял голову. Он смотрел, внимательно, изучающе, так, словно примерялся к чему-то. Чарльз покраснел до корней волос, суетливо натянул трусы и залез под одеяло, буркнув что-то неразборчивое про манеры и приличия.

Чарльз обнял волка за шею и прижался щекой к его морде, просидев так до тех пор, пока солнце окончательно не скрылось за горизонтом. Брайан не стал звать сына к ужину, оставив консервы на костре, чему Чарльз был безумно рад.

Утром они продолжили путь, двигаясь всё выше, на самый верх горы, чтобы спуститься с другой стороны и вернуться домой уже через лес. Несмотря на всю осторожность, Чарльз всё-таки оступился и покатился вниз. Брайан бросился ему на помощь, но Эрик оказался проворнее — он кинулся следом, в несколько длинных прыжков оказываясь рядом, и схватил Чарльза за рюкзак, пытаясь остановить его и вытянуть наверх. Чарльз барахтался в воздухе, хватаясь за камни, лапы волка скользили по неровной дорожке. Подоспевший Брайан помог обоим, протянув Чарльзу руку и поставив его на ноги.

— Ты цел?

Чарльз шмыгнул носом и неопределённо мотнул головой. Одежда кое-где порвалась, на теле и лице всюду были ссадины, пыль и грязь. Чарльз осторожно сел на землю, скинул рюкзак, тронул ушибленный локоть и поморщился.

— Надо возвращаться домой.

— Нет, пап, я в порядке. Давай просто сделаем привал? Вот увидишь, завтра всё заживёт.

Брайан нахмурился, но согласился — сыну и правда был нужен отдых. Они спустились чуть ниже, вновь расставили палатки, разожгли костёр. Чарльз самостоятельно обработал некоторые ранки и лёг пораньше, отказавшись от еды. Позднее Эрик ползком пробрался внутрь палатки, хотя всё это время честно спал на улице у костра, и лизнул Чарльза в лицо.

— Спасибо, что спас меня. Я бы наверняка свернул себе шею, если бы не ты, — Чарльз грустно улыбнулся и снова скривился — ссадины щипали, чесались и их было очень много, ноги разгибались с трудом, и Чарльз не знал, как продолжать путь — ему не хотелось возвращаться домой из-за своей же глупости. Ещё Чарльзу было холодно — он сидел в одной бельевой майке и трусах, потому что ткань прилипала к коже и доставляла ещё больше дискомфорта.

Эрик прижал уши и наклонил голову на бок. Недолго думая, волк сел и принялся вылизывать разбитые колени. Сначала было больно — Чарльз шикнул, попытался отстранить Эрика от себя, после стало неловко — Чарльз залился краской. Лицо пылало от стыда и он закрыл его ладонями. Он всё-таки осторожно опустился на спину, прекрасно зная, что слюна животных хорошо залечивает раны.

Эрик пробыл рядом всю ночь. Он вылизал все ссадины и ушибы, даже лизнул Чарльза в разбитые губы, и затем улёгся головой ему на живот, подставляясь под руки.

В полудрёме Чарльз подумал, что, возможно, Эрик всегда был заколдованным человеком, но это так странно и неправильно, что... Он провалился в сон и увидел юношу, который сидел у озера — нагой, с растрёпанными волосами. Незнакомец улыбнулся и поднялся, когда Чарльз подошёл ближе, протянув ему руку с длинными когтями. Чарльз не испугался и сжал его ладонь, невольно скользнув взглядом по животу незнакомца, заметив едва различимое родимое пятно причудливой формы, будто кто-то случайно разлил краску по коже. Чарльз открыл было рот, чтобы спросить о чём-то, но проснулся от ярких солнечных лучей — кто-то не закрыл палатку, и теперь утреннее солнце бесстыдно слепило глаза.

Волка рядом не было. Брайан за завтраком сказал, что Чарльз выглядит на удивление лучше, и они, пожалуй, всё-таки спустятся здесь, а не пойдут выше, и больше времени проведут у озера. Чарльз не возражал, наоборот, он яростно закивал головой и первым начал спуск.

С тех пор таинственный юноша стал часто навещать Чарльза во снах.

***

Зимой Чарльзу исполнилось пятнадцать лет. Он отказался от празднования, сказав, что хочет остаться дома, поэтому отметить собирались в уютном семейном кругу — Шерон испекла торт.

Всю ночь перед знаменательным событием за окном мела пурга и выл ветер. Чарльз долго не мог уснуть и лежал, уставившись в потолок, на котором были наклеены светящиеся в темноте наклейки с изображением планет солнечной системы и простые звёздочки. Эрик сначала лежал в ногах, а когда Чарльз начал ворочаться, то подполз выше и лёг сверху, устроив морду на его груди. Чарльз шумно вздохнул и приподнялся на подушках, машинально начав гладить волка за ухом.

— У меня завтра день рождения. Ты помнишь? Вот бы… Наверное, летом было бы веселее. Мама говорит, что я и так могу пригласить друзей, но разве кто-то захочет ехать чёрт знает куда и пробираться к нам через сугробы? — он нахмурился и тронул мокрый нос Эрика, из-за чего тот облизнулся. — Давай спать. Завтра я дам тебе много вкусностей, договорились?

Чарльз натянул одеяло повыше и прикрыл глаза, не в состоянии выдержать очередной долгий и немигающий взгляд Эрика. Тот никогда не ел со стола, игнорировал обглоданные косточки, но с удовольствием лизал мороженое, которое ел Чарльз, прямо с палочки или ложки. Для волка отдельно покупалось свежее мясо, хотя после того, как он стал убегать в лес, расходы заметно сократились. Уже засыпая, Чарльз почувствовал, что Эрик спрыгнул с кровати и вышел из комнаты.

Эрик разбудил его утром, настойчиво тыкаясь носом. Чарльз лишь отмахнулся, и тогда волк запрыгнул на кровать, начал скрести одеяла и гавкать — громким басом, — рычать и подвывать. Чарльз выругался и разлепил глаза, пытаясь встать.

— Что? Что слу…

Чарльз запнулся на полуслове, осознав, что так взбудоражило Эрика.

— Это… мне?

Эрик согласно фыркнул и сел, помахивая хвостом. Чарльз потёр глаза и с опаской потянулся к подарку, который оказался задушенным зайцем. Крови не было, шкура не была испорчена клыками, будто кто-то поймал его голыми руками и свернул хрупкую шею. Волк тяжело дышал, высунув язык, и Чарльзу показалось, что Эрик улыбается. Гордо и счастливо.

— Спасибо, Эрик. Мы… Ну, я отдам его маме, хорошо? Приготовим рагу, — Чарльз усмехнулся и порывисто обнял Эрика за шею. Жизнь посреди дикой природы приучила Чарльза к охоте с ранних лет, поэтому мёртвым зайцем его было трудно удивить. Хотя их сторожевой пёс никогда не притаскивал трупики животных в постель своих хозяев.

Он, не умываясь, отнёс подарок вниз, чем особенно развеселил отца. Весь день Чарльз казался рассеянным, поглядывая на совершенно спокойного волка — тот развалился на диване, а после перебрался к камину, и вовсе не обращал внимания на происходящее. Но Чарльз был уверен, что это далеко не последний его подарок.

***

Несмотря на то, что с Мойрой у него не сложилось, и отчасти по вине Эрика, Чарльз всё равно продолжал общаться с девочками. Он мог завалиться в постель и долго тыкать в телефон, даже если знал людей, с которыми переписывался, только виртуально. Чарльз не думал о популярности, но фотографии с настоящим волком, который жил в доме, ел с рук и дарил странные подарки, снискали бешеную популярность в интернете. Чарльз любил фотографировать, но теперь выкладывал фотографии почти каждый день, с удовольствием отвечал на комментарии, вёл различные социальные сети. И он мог торчать в телефоне круглые сутки, что вовсе не нравилось Эрику. Раньше Чарльз много играл с ним, бегал по лесу, теперь же он сделался ленив и больше гладил питомца, чем играл с ним, и всеми способами пытался уговорить Эрика полежать ещё чуть-чуть.

Сначала Эрик притаскивал Чарльзу игрушки, оставшиеся с детства, когда у него резались клыки. С возрастом Эрик перестал грызть плюшевых зайцев, предпочитая настоящих, однако до сих пор любил гонять во дворе мяч. Потом ему наскучило приносить игрушки и Эрик начал стаскивать с Чарльза плед, хватал за штанину и всячески привлекал внимание. Он запросто мог выхватить из рук кусок пиццы, если Чарльз вдруг не хотел делиться, или любую другую вещь. Например, телефон.

— Эй! — Чарльз тут же подпрыгнул на постели. Он откинул в сторону подушки и, не удосужившись обуться, босиком побежал за волком. Тот выскочил из комнаты, помотался по коридору из одной комнаты в другую, спустился на первый этаж, перепрыгнул через диван в гостиной и толкнулся в дверь чёрного хода, которая вела во внутренний двор. Чарльз всё время оказывался позади, пытаясь остановить Эрика или поймать его, начав кидаться в него диванными подушками, а после накинул на него плед — Эрик вырвался и прыжками добрался до лестницы.

Чарльз быстро запыхался, но не собирался так просто сдаваться. Он продолжал преследовать Эрика, что-то кричал ему вслед и грозился жестокой расправой — телефон Чарльз купил на деньги, которые заработал летом, и ему было искренне жаль потерять хороший аппарат в пасти вредного и ревнивого волка.

— Эрик, ну прекрати! Отдай мне телефон. Пожалуйста? Я сдаюсь, ладно, я сдаюсь. Извини меня? Я больше не буду в него тыкать, просто отдай мне телефон.

Чарльз навалился на дверной косяк, тяжело дыша. На третьем кругу у него загудели ноги и заболела грудная клетка — бег не был его сильной стороной. Чарльз, не делая резких движений, медленно подошёл ближе и протянул руку. Эрик оскалился, показывая, что телефон всё ещё в его пасти, и прижал уши.

— Э-э-эрик, — Чарльз почти заныл. Он опустился на колени и попытался отобрать смартфон, едва успев уцепиться за него пальцами. Эрик отреагировал быстрее — рыкнул и отскочил в строну. Он буквально выплюнул телефон и бросился на Чарльза, толкнул его в спину и повалил на пол.

Чарльз ойкнул, силясь извернуться, но Эрик встал передними лапами ему на лопатки. Чарльз чувствовал его горячее дыхание кожей и как слюна с острых клыков капает ему на футболку.

— Эрик? — прохрипел Чарльз, не на шутку перепугавшись. Он не двигался, даже боясь дышать, и зажмурился.

Эрик повёл носом и в следующую секунду его зубы сомкнулись на загривке, прихватывая кожу. Чарльз всхлипнул и вздрогнул — повернуть или поднять голову означало её лишиться. Струйка крови потекла по шее, упала на светлый ковёр — волк разжал зубы и снова прихватил, но во всём этом не было агрессии или злости, наоборот, Чарльзу показалось, что он… нежничает? Эрик кусал и тут же зализывал, затем снова кусал и вновь зализывал — это продолжалось какое-то время, у Чарльза успело свести мышцы. Он вспоминал всё, что читал про волков, что узнал сам, прожив больше года рядом с одним из них.

— Эрик, я люблю тебя, — неожиданно прошептал он, пока шершавый волчий язык начисто вылизывал искусанную шею. — И то, что я общаюсь с другими, ничего не значит. Ты мой самый лучший друг.

Чарльз, наконец, перевернулся, встречаясь с тёмным взглядом волка. Тот облизывал морду, перепачканную алым, и казался невозмутимым, удовлетворённым. Чарльз сглотнул и отвёл глаза.

— Принеси мне аптечку, — буркнул он. Эрик действительно поднялся и побежал в ванную, откуда вернулся с небольшой сумочкой в зубах, которая обычно лежала на подставке в углу. Вытащив перекись и вату, Чарльз перебрался на кровать, успев подобрать с пола телефон. Тот работал и даже не был поцарапан.

В ту ночь Чарльзу снова приснился странный юноша. Он сидел на полу его комнаты и вылизывал пальцы, на этот раз без тех мистических когтей. Его губы казались ярко-красными из-за крови, она же испачкала лицо и грудь. Незнакомец, чьего имени Чарльз всё ещё не знал, подмигнул ему и шепнул: «Скоро ты всё поймёшь».

С утра Чарльз мучился от ужасной эрекции, которая определённо не имела ничего общего с предыдущими, и едва не сгорел от стыда, поняв, что во всём виноват сон. Позднее Чарльз ясно осознал — проблема была не в Мойре и агрессивном волке. 

Проблема была в нём самом.

***

Чарльз редко ввязывался в конфликты, он считал, что драки — это неправильная тактика решения споров, и не понимал, почему парням из старших классов обязательно нужно издеваться над теми, кто младше и слабее.

Уроки уже закончились, и Чарльз вышел на улицу забрать Эрика, которого оставлял на площадке под деревом. Там он никому не мешал и мог спокойно спать, лёжа в тени. Зимой Эрик больше любил проводить время в лесу, да и повзрослев, стал реже ходить в город, иногда и вовсе срывался с поводка, что не составляло для него никакого труда, и недовольно фырчал, бил хвостом и мотал головой. Чарльз молча отпускал его, понимая, что волку нужна природа и что заставлять его лежать несколько часов на одном месте в ожидании конца смены просто-напросто несправедливо.

— Привет, ну как ты тут? — Чарльз опустился на колени и погладил Эрика за ухом, улыбаясь. Эрик тут же сел и лизнул Чарльза в лицо.

Они решили прогуляться, и Чарльз повёл Эрика через дворы на богом забытую площадку, со старыми каруселями и качелями. Он часто любил сидеть там после уроков, пока Эрик крутился рядом или слизывал мороженое, купленное по дороге. Сегодня площадка оказалась занята. Сначала Чарльз не понял, что происходит, но, подойдя ближе, заметил, что какие-то великовозрастные придурки издеваются над мальчишкой, выкрикивая оскорбления и грозясь побить его, если он не отдаст им все свои карманные деньги и телефон. Или плеер. Или что там у него есть.

— Отвалите от него! — Чарльз нахмурился и ускорил шаг, потянув упирающегося Эрика за собой. Волк тормозил его и явно не хотел идти, вцепившись зубами в поводок.

Парни отвлеклись, а когда увидели, что к ним спешит новая жертва, пускай и с собакой, вообще забыли о мальчишке. Тот, воспользовавшись моментом, собрал свои вещи и бросился наутёк.

— Я тебя знаю. Ботаник, который живёт в лесу. И таскается со своей дебильной псиной.

Эрик перестал упираться и замер, подняв на обидчика тяжёлый взгляд. Это, видимо, не впечатлило хулиганов — они приближались, один поигрывал ножиком, другие разминали кулаки. И если тот, кто очевидно был главарём, не боялся волка, остальные замерли где-то на середине пути, с опаской поглядывая на огромные оголившиеся клыки, с которых капала слюна. Эрик прижал уши и опустился на землю, как обычно делал перед атакой.

— Твоя псина такая же тупая и трусливая, как и ты, — парень хохотнул и выкинул руку вперёд, из-за чего Чарльз вздрогнул. Он не жалел, что вмешался, но не умел драться и не очень-то хотел расставаться со своим кошельком, ещё меньше — со своим здоровьем. Кто знает, что задумали эти ребята. Чарльз слышал, что они частенько колотят других, не только в школе, но и просто так, даже взрослых. Он сглотнул.

— Слушайте, я ничего вам не сделал. Как и тот мальчишка. Почему бы вам лучше не пойти, эм, в спортзал? Можно тратить свою энергию на тренировки, а не на бесполезное размахивание ножиком. Так и пораниться недолго, — Чарльз криво улыбнулся и сделал инстинктивно шаг назад, потянув Эрика за собой, — тот не сдвинулся с места, продолжая наблюдать за незнакомцами снизу вверх. — И ты нервируешь мою… собаку, поэтому лучше убери свою игрушку.

— Да пошёл ты… 

Парень замахнулся, но ничего не успел сделать. Эрик стремительно сорвался с поводка — кожаная лента лопнула с громким хлопком — и вцепился в предплечье хулигана зубами. Тот заорал от боли, выронил нож и начал скакать, со слезами в голосе прося убрать бешеную собаку. Чарльз стоял, хлопая глазами, и не мог пошевелиться, в то время как Эрик, словно ничего не было, разжал хватку и вновь прижал морду к земле. Два других парня уже уносили ноги, третий же замешкался, пытаясь поднять нож, — Эрик предупреждающе зарычал.

— Ладно, ладно. Я ухожу. Оставь себе. Но увижу без собаки… 

Эрик снова бросился вперёд и ухватил незнакомца за задницу, царапая клыками кожу, но не прокусил — оторвал большой кусок ткани. Парень взвыл и побежал прочь, прикрываясь рукой.

Чарльз неожиданно расхохотался и крикнул вслед:

— Чтоб я вас тут больше не видел!

Эрик выплюнул джинсу, отряхнулся и подошёл к Чарльзу, потянув его за кусок поводка, который тот ещё держал в руке, в сторону. Чарльз решил забрать ножик себе, как трофей, и взял Эрика за ошейник, всё-таки направившись домой.

И хотя он попытался прочитать волку нотацию о том, что кусать людей нельзя, Чарльз был ужасно горд его поступком. Точно как и вся школа — кражи и избиения резко прекратились, и хулиганы старались держаться подальше от Чарльза и его ненормальной собаки, особенно если встречали их вне школы.

***

Чарльз привык к тому, что Эрик часто убегал в лес. Он знал — тот вернётся, сколько бы времени ни прошло. Но всё равно ужасно беспокоился и порой сам уходил в чащу, взяв винтовку, звал волка, говорил, что его ждут и что он, Чарльз, очень скучает. В двери чёрного входа сделали дверцу поменьше, чтобы Эрик мог самостоятельно забираться домой среди ночи.

Чарльз плохо спал. Он ужасно уставал в школе, через год — выпускной, экзамены, Чарльз ходил к репетитору и брал дополнительные уроки, готовясь к поступлению в самый лучший университет страны. Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что если он уедет, то навсегда расстанется с Эриком, ведь в огромном и шумном мегаполисе нет места волкам, ему там даже негде будет гулять. Поэтому Чарльз иногда заводил разговоры о том, что он хотел бы остаться здесь, поступить в Миннесоте и выучиться на ветеринара, как отец, что ему нравится жить в лесу, лечить оленей и быть свободным. Но родители настаивали: их сын заслуживает большего, лучшего. Чарльз старался не думать о неизбежном заранее, но ночью всегда возвращался к этим мыслям.

Ему снились беспокойные сны. Тот юноша, который молчал и отказывался называть своё имя, был ранен. Он сидел у озера, прижав к себе покалеченную руку, его кожа казалась изорванной и тёмно-красной из-за крови. Чарльз бросился к нему и тронул ночного гостя за плечо — тот повернулся, глядя на него совершенно несчастными волчьими глазами. Чарльз вновь хотел что-то спросить, но резко проснулся — во дворе кто-то жалобно скулил.

— Эрик?

Чарльз сунул ноги в домашние тёплые ботинки на мягкой подошве и бросился вниз, на ходу натягивая халат. Он выскочил на улицу и выдохнул, увидев Эрика, лежащего на мокрой траве.

— Эрик?

Чарльз включил фонарь и осторожно опустился рядом. Эрик попытался встать, но не мог опереться на правую лапу, протяжно взвизгнув от боли. Он загнанно дышал, его серо-белая шерсть казалась чёрной из-за запёкшейся крови. Чарльз всхлипнул, обнял Эрика за шею, начал суетиться, не зная, как поднять стокилограммового волка на ноги, как помочь ему.

Кое-как Чарльз дотащил Эрика, который, к счастью, ещё перебирал лапами и старался ползти сам, до крыльца. Он быстро размотал шланг, приговаривая, что вода холодная, но до ванной они не доберутся, и принялся отмывать кровь, пытаясь разглядеть в плохом освещении раны. Сначала Чарльз решил, что на Эрика напали те хулиганы и ударили его ножом, но после — на теле было множество следов от зубов и царапин от когтей — он понял, что его волк, вероятно, подрался со своим сородичем.

— Во что ты ввязался, Эрик? Где ты был? — Чарльз бормотал неразборчиво, не требуя ответа. Он просто хотел заполнить тишину ночи хоть чем-то, кроме тяжёлого прерывистого дыхания Эрика.

Чарльз притащил полотенца, вытер волка насухо и закутал его, уложил головой себе на колени и закусил губу. Он глотал слёзы и боялся потерять питомца, своего друга, из-за какой-то нелепости, не хотел оставаться один.

— Прости, я… Надо пойти в дом, ты замёрзнешь тут, и поспать. Пойдём, давай, я…

Чарльзу показалось, что они забирались на разложенный диван несколько часов. И только уложив Эрика на простыни, которые расстелил заранее, он почувствовал облегчение. Чарльз кое-как обработал некоторые укусы, забинтовал лапу и накрыл волка несколькими пледами. 

Чарльз переоделся, кинув мокрую и окровавленную пижаму и халат в корзину, и забрался рядом, стараясь как можно бережнее и аккуратнее гладить Эрика — тот не скулил больше, да и дышать стал спокойнее. Чарльз не сомкнул глаз весь остаток ночи, подрагивая, когда Эрик начинал ворочаться или рычать во сне.

Он заснул под утро и проснулся из-за того, что кто-то мягко потрепал его по плечу. Эрика рядом не было — на краю дивана сидела удивлённая Шерон.

— Что случилось, милый?

— Эрик? Где Эрик? — Чарльз подскочил, шаря рукой по простыням, будто волк мог потеряться в пледах.

— Он на кухне, ест. Почему ты спрашиваешь? И почему ты спишь в гостиной?

Чарльз бросился на кухню и замер в дверях. Эрик повернул на него голову и вильнул хвостом — Чарльзу показалось, что волк усмехается. Он выглядел совершенно здоровым, выспавшимся и счастливым, будто не было той кошмарной ночи. Чарльз тронул свой лоб, решив, что сошёл с ума. Может, ему всё это приснилось?

Но бинт оставался на лапе. Эрик, облизнувшись, подошёл ближе, чуть прихрамывая, и ткнулся острым носом в живот Чарльза. А затем ещё раз и ещё, словно таким образом пытался поблагодарить за то, что тот не бросил его в трудной ситуации.

Чарльз весь день копался в густой шерсти, но почти все укусы и царапины зажили. На следующее утро Эрик и вовсе перестал хромать. Чарльз так и не нашёл адекватного объяснения тому, что ускорило регенерацию, хотя часто возвращался к этим воспоминаниям, которые занимали его куда больше, чем мысли о поступлении и возможном переезде.

***

Чарльз ничего не мог поделать со своими снами. Они становились всё реальнее и красочнее, возникающие параллели буквально сводили с ума. Он засыпал и видел безымянного юношу, и чем больше переживаний мучило Чарльза наяву, тем острее он осязал сны. В них он мог забыться, именно там Чарльз ощутил поцелуй, не первый, но… настоящий? И во сне он впервые понял, каково это — горячая рука, сжимающая между ног.

Он распахнул глаза и громко выдохнул. Чарльз умолял юношу прекратить, он боялся, но вместе с тем хотел испытать, наконец, это. Хотел целоваться до саднящих губ, изучать ладонями чужое тело, позволить тронуть себя и коснуться в ответ. Чарльз сдавленно застонал и провёл рукой по своей груди вниз, вздрогнув, когда понял, что пижамные штаны намокли.

Чарльз торопливо скинул одеяло и облизнулся, ещё сонно всматриваясь в тусклые созвездия на потолке, — они расплывались и ускользали. Он с опаской просунул пальцы под резинку белья и тут же отдёрнул руку, едва ощутив собственный член, до боли ноющий от невыносимого желания.

Чарльз несколько раз провёл между ног вспотевшей от волнения ладонью — этого было мало — и принялся стаскивать с себя пижаму, которую не глядя скинул на пол. Холодный воздух обжёг кожу — Чарльз поёжился, скользя ладонями вдоль тела. От шеи к груди, к затвердевшим соскам, и ниже, по поджатому животу к напряжённому члену. Чарльз размазал капельки смазки по головке и застонал, тут же закусив край подушки.

Эрик лежал в углу на своей подстилке, куда сполз, когда Чарльз начал метаться по кровати и пинаться. Он поднял голову, привлечённый шумом, и вздохнул, укладываясь обратно.

Чарльз ничего не замечал. Он облизнул ладонь и обхватил свой член, думая лишь о том, как получить разрядку, не очень уверенно, но старательно лаская себя. Он сжимал яички, гладил себя между ягодиц, сильно приподнимаясь навстречу своим же пальцам, теребил соски и вновь возвращался к члену. Чарльз не слышал, как Эрик начал скулить, и не обратил внимание на то, что волк подполз ближе, и теперь лежал прямо рядом с кроватью, положив морду на валяющуюся там пижаму. Единственное, о чём, вернее о ком, Чарльз думал — был тот юноша, настойчиво желающий его.

Он кончил, изливаясь на свой живот, и двигал рукой до тех пор, пока не перестал содрогаться в оргазме. Чарльз запрокинул голову, выгнулся дугой и медленно опустился обратно. Он хрипло и загнанно дышал, вытягиваясь на сбитых простынях. Чарльз пытался сообразить, есть ли у него в тумбочке салфетки — вставать в душ не было сил, — и чуть не подскочил, когда его ладони коснулся шершавый язык.

Эрик ткнулся носом в руку, которую Чарльз свесил с края постели, и лизнул её пару раз, в одно мгновение решив вопрос о необходимости умыться.

Чарльз резко сел, в ужасе уставившись на волка. Он хотел возразить, возмутиться, отправить Эрика прочь, но смог только поднять свои трусы, стереть ими сперму с живота, натянуть пижаму и улечься обратно на подушки.

Эрик запрыгнул обратно на постель и по привычке устроился между ног Чарльза, головой на его груди. В темноте глаза волка, казалось, горели зелёным огнём. Он не сводил немигающего взора с Чарльза — тот не знал, куда себя деть, и сгорал от стыда. Мысли о том, что это всего лишь животное, которое ничего не понимает, и что Эрик лизнул Чарльза лишь потому что всегда так делал, вовсе не успокаивали. Но Чарльз быстро уснул, утомлённый, оставив и эти размышления на потом.

С утра Чарльз проснулся мрачным и нервным. Он наспех умылся, оделся и хмуро ковырялся в завтраке ложкой. Эрик лежал под столом, выжидающе поглядывая вверх. Сегодня ему не досталось ни кусочка колбасы, и он решил сам дать о себе знать — Эрик лизнул ладонь Чарльза, как вчера ночью. Чарльз охнул и подпрыгнул, ударился коленом о стол и зашипел от боли.

— Что случилось, милый? — обеспокоенно спросила Шерон, но Чарльз молча покачал головой, выхватил у неё из рук коробку с обедом и спешно вышел из кухни, едва не наступив на путающегося под ногами Эрика.

В школе Чарльз ни с кем не разговаривал, не отвечал на уроках, а с последнего вообще ушёл, хотя никогда не прогуливал. Он бродил по городу без дела, долго сидел на лавочке в парке и вернулся домой к вечеру, окончательно замёрзнув.

После ужина Брайан попросил сына задержаться в гостиной, куда семья перебралась вместе с пирогом и чаем. Чарльз почти ничего не съел и отказался от десерта, хмуро смотря куда-то в окно. Он не слышал, что ему говорит отец, но когда обрывки фраз сложились в единое целое, Чарльз вздрогнул и поднял влажные глаза.

— А что будет с Эриком?

Родители переглянулись.

— Он останется здесь, Чарльз. Ему не место в большом городе. Он уже большой, и я надеюсь, что он… вернётся в лес и будет там счастлив. Ты же видишь, что он очень часто убегает. Без тебя ему станет скучно.

Чарльз сглотнул и потёр лицо ладонями.

— Я не хочу уезжать отсюда. Даже не в Эрике дело, — он кривил душой. Дело было именно в волке, к которому Чарльз успел по-настоящему крепко привязаться. А ещё в том юноше, который приходил во снах. Чарльз порой наведывался к озеру и на те полянки, где мерещился ему незнакомец, и никого не находил. Однако о последнем родителям знать вовсе необязательно, они не поверят в рассказы и сочтут это глупым. Точно как и то, что Чарльз верил, будто между этими снами, юношей и его волком, Эриком, есть связь. — Почему я не могу пойти туда же, где учился ты, пап? Я мог бы помогать тебе с больницей и заниматься тем, что мне нравится.

— Ты сам мечтал о хорошем университете. Выучись и возвращайся, живи, как захочется. Хоть в городе, хоть в лесу, — Брайан хлопнул ладонью по подлокотнику кресла. — Всё, Чарльз, давай не будем к этому возвращаться. Тебе нужно сосредоточиться на подготовке к экзаменам.

Чарльз запихал в себя остатки пирога, залпом допил чай и выскочил прочь. Он закрылся в своей комнате на замок, чего обычно не делал, и рухнул на кровать. По щекам предательски текли слёзы, глаза и нос щипало. Чарльз нахмурился и сел, неуверенным жестом подзывая к себе волка — тот сидел на своей подстилке в углу и не сводил с хозяина чуткого взора.

— Иди ко мне, пожалуйста.

Эрик в два прыжка оказался на кровати и положил голову Чарльзу на грудь. Тот беззвучно плакал, поджимая губы, кусая их, утирал слёзы кулаком, но никак не мог успокоиться. Эрик подполз ещё ближе и лизнул солёную скулу, зажмуренный глаз. Чарльз пробубнил что-то невнятное, но Эрик продолжал вылизывать его лицо до тех пор, пока тот не рассмеялся и не сомкнул руки в объятиях.

— Мне надо уехать в следующем году. Папа настаивает, да и мама тоже. Я ужасно не хочу. Что я буду делать без тебя? Я пропаду. И ты… Ты же будешь грустить, Эрик, родители слишком заняты в больнице, чтоб… — Чарльз всхлипнул и закрыл глаза, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок. Он не знал, что ему делать. У них не было денег на съём квартиры, ему придётся жить в общежитии, а туда точно не пустят с собакой. Особенно такой большой. Да и мучить Эрика мегаполисом, где парков — раз, два и обчёлся, было бы слишком жестоко. — Ты будешь меня ждать? — наконец, спросил Чарльз, осмелившись всё-таки взглянуть на волка.

Эрик сел и громко вздохнул. Он выглядел озадаченным, и Чарльзу опять показалось, что он хмурится. Волк тихо зарычал и оскалил зубы, когда Чарльз хотел протянуть к нему руку, но в конце концов ворча устроился обратно.

— Прости, Эрик. Я обязательно что-нибудь придумаю. Я тебя не брошу.

Чарльз кое-как натянул на них обоих одеяло и сполз ниже, чтобы зарыться носом в пахнущую хвоей шерсть волка и заснуть. Утром он решил, что будет возвращаться домой на каникулы и праздники, а после всё-таки рискнёт взять Эрика с собой. Если родители не позволят ему остаться в Миннесоте.

***

Как бы Чарльз ни протестовал против переезда, он продолжал готовиться. Возвращаясь из школы, он обедал и садился за учебники, иногда дремал за столом, брал книги в постель и не спал целыми ночами. Когда сошёл последний снег и зацвели деревья, Чарльз перебрался из душной комнаты в сад, после — к озеру в лесу.

Эрик везде ходил с ним. Он будто пытался провести рядом каждую минуту, вился у ног, лизал руки и будил, если Чарльз проваливался в сон где-либо, кроме кровати или хотя бы дивана.

К концу апреля стало невыносимо жарко. Чарльз жаловался на головные боли, страдал из-за недосыпа и раздражался, стоило ему напомнить про поступление или выпускные экзамены, до которых ещё оставалась уйма времени. В конце концов он забросил учебники и валялся в постели под вентилятором, поедая мороженое и слушая музыку.

Стоял знойный день субботы. Родители уехали на все выходные в гости, оставив Чарльза одного. Они строго-настрого наказали ему учиться, но Чарльз продолжал бездельничать, видимо, собираясь разрешить проблему с переездом радикальным образом. Он почти задремал под умиротворяющую мелодию банджо, но вздрогнул, почувствовав, как кровать резко прогнулась из-за огромного веса.

— Эрик? — он вытащил наушник, будто волк мог сказать что-то важное, и запротестовал, когда тот начал тянуть его с постели. Эрик ухватился зубами за штанину, подёргал её, начал выть и скакать.

Изумлённый Чарльз отбросил плеер в строну и поднялся. Эрик побежал к двери, Чарльз — за ним. Он схватил ключи и накинул рубашку на ходу, не понимая, что случилось. Волк вёл его всё глубже в лес, оборачивался и подвывал, а когда Чарльз останавливался, то снова хватал его за одежду и требовательно просил продолжать путь.

— Эрик, я устал! Куда ты меня ведёшь?

Вскоре они всё-таки остановились. На огромной поляне, укрытой со всех сторон густыми ветками. Под ногами росла частая трава, дикие цветы и земляника. Чарльз смягчился — он не знал об этом месте, и был приятно удивлён. Он опустился на землю, заметив, что Эрик умудрился притащить сюда плед, который и расстелил, чтобы не испачкать джинсы.

— Тут красиво, — Чарльз сорвал ягоду и отправил её в рот. Определённо, сидеть в лесу и поедать землянику было куда приятнее, чем лежать дома и маяться от безделья, в сотый раз проверяя, не написал ли ему кто-нибудь комментарий. Чарльз зажмурился и подставил лицо солнцу, лучи которого пробивались через деревья.

Эрик стоял напротив. Чарльз протянул ему руки, предлагая устроиться рядом, но волк сделал несколько шагов назад, уходя с поляны и света, словно чего-то боялся.

— Эрик?

Чарльз испуганно вскрикнул, когда что-то хрустнуло — не ветка, кости. Плоть разрывалась, шерсть влажными окровавленными комками падала на землю. Чарльз не моргал, заворожено следя за тем, как изящные тонкие лапы удлинялись и утолщались, превращаясь в сильные руки и ноги.

Оборотень стоял на коленях, он выгибал спину, сбрасывая последнюю шерсть. У юноши была светлая, почти просвечивающая кожа, что даже с такого расстояния Чарльз мог разглядеть набухшие вены на предплечьях.

— Эрик…

Он выпрямился, и Чарльз увидел родимое пятно причудливой формы, совсем, как у незнакомца во сне. Как у его волка.

— Значит…

Эрик ничего не ответил. Он поднялся на ноги, потянулся, явно не стесняясь своей наготы, и медленно приблизился к Чарльзу. Тот сглотнул и инстинктивно попятился назад — не от страха, наоборот, ему было любопытно. От смущения. В одночасье перед глазами пролетело всё время, проведённое рядом с Эриком. Сколько раз волк видел его голым? И Чарльзу совершенно точно не казалось, что волк хмурится и ловит каждое слово. Он действительно понимал. Он понимал, что делает Чарльз, лёжа на раскалённых простынях и отчаянно скользя ладонью по своему члену.

— Эрик…

Чарльз хрипло выдохнул. Эрик опустился перед ним и улыбнулся, протягивая руку. Чарльз прикрыл глаза и задрожал, ощутив нежное прикосновением к своему лицу. У Эрика были шершавые пальцы, совсем, как подушечки лап волка, — они словно цеплялись за кожу, и это было восхитительно.

Чарльз сам подался вперёд и отчаянно прижался к губам Эрика поцелуем, жадным, чувственным, долгожданным. Он осознавал, почему волк вёл себя так, почему обижался, когда Чарльз целовал Мойру, почему так яростно его защищал, почему всегда жался. И зачем являлся во снах. Чарльз считал, что сходит с ума, но теперь он знал это наверняка — он рехнулся. Он влюблён.

Эрик не торопился. Он изучал ладонями тело Чарльза, гладил его шею, руки, грудь, неумело, но упрямо расстёгивал его одежду, несколько агрессивно целовал обнажающиеся участки тела. Чарльз дрожал от каждого прикосновения, выгибался и тихо постанывал, зажимая себе рот. Кажется, Эрику это не понравилось — он отстранил ладонь, поцеловал её и шепнул: «Мне нравится тебя слышать».

Чарльз откинулся на спину, помогая Эрику стащить с себя джинсы и бельё. Сознание окончательно отключилось, Чарльз полностью доверял Эрику, как тот доверил ему свою тайну и жизнь. Он хотел его, вновь испытывая это жгучее желание, которое будило его среди ночи. Он желал Эрика.

Эрик был послушным, чутким и, несмотря на свою резкость и некоторую грубость, вполне объяснимую, он изо всех сил старался быть нежным, сдерживать свои звериные порывы. Он облизал пальцы, как подсказал ему Чарльз, и протолкнул их внутрь его тела, разводя внутри. Чарльз извивался, изнемогал, его руки хаотично скользили по спине Эрика, по его ягодицам, вжимая в себя. Эрик не стонал, он рычал и покусывал выпирающие косточки, вылизывал затвердевшие соски, посасывал кожу.

— Пожалуйста, Эрик....

Чарльз вскрикнул от первого толчка, сжался, обхватив Эрика всеми конечностями, и зажмурился. Он уговаривал себя, что это Эрик, его любимый и верный Эрик, и в нём нельзя сомневаться. Чарльз разомкнул руки и опустил ноги на траву, приподнялся бёдрами и сам двинулся навстречу, побуждая продолжать.

Они кончили почти сразу, неопытные, не владеющими своими телами, не умеющие сдерживать свои порывы. Эрик вытянулся рядом и целовал щёки Чарльза, на которых блестели слёзы.

— Я знал, что это не сон, — прошептал Чарльз, поворачиваясь на бок и прижимаясь к Эрику всем уставшим и ноющим телом.

В лесу было прохладно, и Чарльз быстро замёрз. Эрик укрыл его клетчатой рубашкой и обнял, крепко прижимая к себе. У Чарльза на языке вертелись сотни вопросов, он так многое хотел узнать, спросить, но вместо этого задремал, слишком утомлённый неожиданным приключением.

Когда Чарльз очнулся, было уже темно. Эрик лежал рядом, закинув руки под голову. Чарльз поёжился от порыва ветра и кое-как сел, встретившись взглядом с Эриком. Тот молчал, словно ожидал команды — Чарльзу стало неловко.

— Пора домой, пока окончательно не похолодало. Я проголодался, — Чарльз нащупал бельё и принялся одеваться, надеясь, что в сумерках не видно, как пылают его щёки.

— Никому не рассказывай, — голос оборотня заставил Чарльза вздрогнуть. Он уже завязывал кеды и не смотрел на Эрика, погружённый в свои мысли.

— Я бы никогда…

Эрик кивнул и поднялся. Ничего больше не сказав, он развернулся и скрылся в листве. Чарльз услышал, как захрустели кости, и подскочил, ринувшись в кусты. Он видел превращение в человека и ему было любопытно узнать, как Эрик обратится обратно, но не успел — навстречу ему вышел крупный волк, жующий кусок мяса.

— Только не говори, что это… твоё, — Чарльз сморщился. Волк вильнул хвостом и побежал вперёд.

Эрик обратился вновь, уже во дворе дома. Он переоделся в выданную Чарльзом футболку и спортивные штаны и уселся за кухонный стол. Чарльз разогрел ужин и впервые подал Эрику еду на нормальной тарелке.

— Ты давно можешь…

— Достаточно, — Эрик пожал плечами, уплетая спагетти с мясным соусом так, словно это пища богов. Он очевидно не впервые пользовался вилкой, и со стороны Чарльз вполне мог принять его за обычного человека.

— Но почему ты…

— Не было необходимости, — Эрик поднял глаза и улыбнулся уголками губ. Он быстро опустошил тарелку и сам положил добавку. — Но когда ты начал рассказывать про этот свой университет, я подумал, что, видимо, пора. Ты не возьмёшь волка, но можешь взять… друга.

Чарльз приподнял брови. У него не было времени, чтобы подумать об этом, он даже не успел до конца осознать факт, что Эрик — человек. Оборотень.

— Теперь я не хочу уезжать ещё сильнее.

После ужина они легли в гостиной, где под шум телевизора обсуждали планы. Чарльз решил, что и так всё знает об Эрике, об остальном тот может рассказать сам. Если захочет.

К вечеру воскресенья родилась история некого Эрика Леншерра, прибывшего в Миннесоту несколько дней назад. Его родители рано погибли, и он скитался, едва государство позволило ему покинуть приют. Он прекрасно ориентируется на местности, изучает фауну, неплохо разбирается в травах, но имеет плохую память на названия.

Чарльз пообещал, что купит кое-какую одежду на свои карманные деньги, чтобы Эрик мог выходить в город в человеческом обличье и общаться с горожанами. Люди должны видеть его и знать, чтобы никто не усомнился в подлинности его истории.

На этом человек-Эрик исчез, и Чарльз лёг спать, обнимая пушистого волка, пока вернувшиеся родители разбирали вещи.

***

Чарльз стал заниматься всё меньше, он часто пропадал где-то и возвращался домой за полночь абсолютно счастливым и немного помятым. Волк по обыкновению трусил за ним, но и это не могло успокоить родителей.

Как-то Шерон вернулась пораньше с работы и увидела, как чья-то широкая спина скрылась за дверью чёрного хода. Чарльз небрежно бросил что-то про нового знакомого и больше не возвращался к этой теме — родителям, однако, и так стало ясно, что у Чарльза кто-то появился.

— Нам бы хотелось познакомиться с твоим новым другом. Может, пригласишь его к нам на ужин?

Волк, лежавший рядом со столом, поднял голову. Чарльз закусил губу, чтоб не рассмеяться, и кивнул.

— Как его зовут, кстати?

— Эрик, — заметив недоуменный взгляд матери, Чарльз поспешил добавить: — Эрик Леншерр.

Оборотень гавкнул и вильнул хвостом — Чарльз вдруг покраснел и уткнулся в свою тарелку, надеясь избежать неловких вопросов.

«Знакомство» с родителями назначили на субботний вечер. Волк убежал в лес ещё в четверг и его исчезновение никого особо не удивило — дверь оставалась открыта на случай, если блудному питомцу захочется вернуться домой.

Несмотря на тщательную подготовку, Чарльз был поражён. Он не знал, на что Эрик потратил деньги, не знал, что он наденет и что принесёт, хотя историю Леншерра оба выучили наизусть. Чарльз не верил в происходящее, не верил, что это его Эрик, его друг детства, его волк в человеческом обличье сидит сейчас напротив в чёрной рубашке и тёмных джинсах, пьёт пиво и улыбается своей широкой улыбкой. Чарльз был молчалив и напряжён, поглядывая весь вечер на Эрика.

Оборотень оставался невозмутим, он много говорил, делился своими наблюдениями и так ловко и умело обыгрывал историю, придуманную за несколько минут, что Чарльз, не знай он правды, никогда бы не смог поймать Эрика на лжи. Он всё больше задумывался о том, что именно делал Эрик, когда убегал в лес и пропадал на несколько дней. Он вполне мог вести двойную жизнь в другом городе… Чарльз одёрнул себя и нахмурился, обращая взгляд на оборотня, едва ощутив его пристальный взгляд. Он мотнул головой и уткнулся в свою чашку, решив, что так думать про Эрика нечестно и неправильно.

Чарльз проводил Эрика до дороги. Он обернулся, чтобы убедиться — никто не смотрит им вслед. Эрик первым взял его за руку и притянул к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

— Я вернусь ночью.

— Мне кажется, ты им понравился, — Чарльз, наконец, улыбнулся, обнимая Эрика за шею.

— Поверь мне. Я это почуял.

Эрик-человек всё чаще стал наведываться в гости. Он нравился Шерон — та присматривалась к более взрослому юноше не так, как присматриваются к близким друзьям, и однажды спросила у Чарльза, не из-за Эрика Леншерра ли он хочет остаться в Миннесоте. Брайан, который тоже успел подружиться с Леншерром, не понимал намёков жены и лишь отмахивался, стоило ей увлечь его в разговор о двусмысленности этих отношений. В конце концов, родители сошлись на мнении, что Чарльзу определённо есть чему поучиться у нового друга. На то, что волк возвращается поздно ночью и больше не крутится возле Чарльза и его гостя, как делал со всеми остальными, никто не обратил внимания.

Вещи Эрика прятали в лесу, в расщелине дерева, под которым много лет назад Чарльз нашёл брошенного волчонка, и в свободное время, когда никого не было дома, Чарльз брал старый пикап, чтобы научить Эрика водить — тот со всем справлялся легко, будто не пробыл большую часть жизни в волчьей шкуре.

До экзаменов оставалось всё меньше времени — как бы Чарльз ни старался, у него не получалось держать себя в руках. Он сделался рассеянным и нервным. Он практически не обращал на Эрика внимания, но когда тот принимал человеческий облик и вытягивался рядом на кровати, Чарльз осыпал его извинениями вперемешку с поцелуями. Приходилось быть осторожными, чтобы не раскрыться перед родителями — никто из них не знал, что Чарльз давно не спит в одиночестве. Эрик-человек выскальзывал из постели с рассветом и спускался на кухню уже волком. Всё это — излишняя осторожность и тайны — раздражало не меньше, и теперь Чарльз лишь считал дни до выпускного.

В мае Чарльз расправился с экзаменами. В июне он получил результаты, которым вовсе не был удивлён. Он провалил экзамен в престижный городской университет, но был одним из первых в листе университета Миннесоты. Брайан принял это с должным спокойствием — теперь им с Шерон стало ясно, что их сын на самом деле не хочет покидать родной город.

К выпускному Эрик нашёл работу. Он устроился в мастерскую и с первым же авансом купил себе костюм. В городе Эрика узнавали, хотя никто не знал, где он живёт, и ходили странные слухи об оборотне, которые не всеми воспринимались как нелепая шутка.

Чарльз вовсе не смущался того, что пришёл на праздник с другом. Он был абсолютно счастлив — улыбка не сходила с его губ весь вечер. Он пил пунш, танцевал с Эриком в тёмном дворе, где их никто не мог увидеть. и целовался до головокружения. Они сбежали с выпускного и скрылись в лесу, на той самой поляне, где впервые занялись любовью. Эрик расстелил всё тот же плед и снова притянул Чарльза к себе.

— Отец сказал, что я могу переехать в новый дом, — прошептал Чарльз позже, когда они лежали, переплетаясь телами. Лунный свет ласкал их разгорячённые тела, над головами приятно шуршала листва. Чарльз положил голову Эрику на грудь и улыбнулся. — Мы жили там раньше, но… В общем, там нужно сделать ремонт и всё обустроить, но мы можем жить там. Одни.

Эрик ничего не ответил, он смотрел внимательно и усмехался уголками губ, но Чарльз знал, что тот вовсе не против. Его самого не заботило мнение родителей — они смирились с его выбором ещё когда впервые пригласили Эрика Леншерра на ужин.

***

Эрик по-прежнему любил засыпать, положив остроносую морду Чарльзу на грудь, таскать его на прогулку и просто оставаться рядом, устроившись в ногах. Ему самому нравилось быть волком — быстрым, выносливым и сильным. Он любил свободу, и Чарльз не пытался ему что-либо запретить — Эрик мог обратиться и уйти в лес насколько ему самому хотелось.

Чарльз больше не видел сны с юношей у озера, да и он не нуждался в них — его таинственный незнакомец спал, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, даже в полнолуние.

Он знал, что его время придёт — и он сам станет волком.

Но не сегодня.


End file.
